


Eating Each Other

by lrose20



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, THAT SCENE, you know which scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva decides to describe to Bond what he'd do to him if he had the time, since he has the dear 007 tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Each Other

“Oooh, Mr. Bond!”Silva cooed, false surprise in his voice. He chuckled, his hands sliding of Bond’s thighs and two fingers pressing against his chin, amusement in his eyes. “Now, I would be surprised, if I believed you, James. However, I wonder how much truth is in that.” He leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “You do have a reputation for being a gambling man. Tell me, were you hoping that would convince me? That it would somehow change my interest.”  
   
“One can only hope,” Bond replied dryly, his expression calm. 

Silva’s lip curled. “Why you insult me, James. And how I had hoped you’d want to play. It appears you’re not all the way alive after all.” He ran a finger down Bond’s cheek. “No wonder you have a reputation my dear. Such pretty features.” Bond stared at him with murder in his eyes, which only made Silva smirk more. “See, I don’t think you’ve ever been with a man, James. Quite a bold bluff, but I fear your body says far more than your lips ever will. And what pretty lips you have as well.” He arched a brow suggestively at Bond and rubbed a finger across said lips firmly. “Mmm, just imagine what these lips can do. I’m sure many a woman has sucked you off, haven’t they?” Receiving no response from his captive, he continued. “Always quite enjoyable, no? Wet heat, pretty lips, eyes peering up at you.” He closed his eyes for a minute, sighing.

“I imagine you’d be quite good at it James,” he cooed, pushing a finger between Bond’s lips. “Of course, you might gag the first few times. But once you’d practiced…I don’t think I’d last long” Bond’s eyes narrowed furiously and he snapped his teeth on Silva’s finger, who jerked it away quickly. He laughed, examining it for a moment before looking back at Bond. “Oh dear, have I upset you?”

“Give me a gun and I’ll show you what I think”

“Tsk tsk, that’s not very nice, James. Didn’t your parents teach you better?” He paused, a fake gasp on his face. “Oh, yes I forgot” He laughed softly again, leaning closer again. “So much fight in you, Mr. Bond. A pity for you that your spirit only makes you more irrestible. Tell me, would you fight me?” Would you writhe uselessly if I tied you to a bed? Would you imagine a gun in your head, would you think about killing me?”  
   
“I’m thinking about it already.” Bond growled

“Oh? You’re not interested in what I’d do to you once you were tied down? Well, I do believe I’d start with those lovely lips, hopefully already red and sore from being well fucked. I’d kiss them until they were nearly bleeding. Leave you gasping for air.” As he spoke his hands began to slowly trail up the agent’s legs. “Then I think I’d find out how sensitive your neck is. I’d start off gentle,” he purred, chuckling at the way Bond tried to pull away from a hand trailing up and down his neck. “But I’m afraid I’m not really a gentle bed partner. And how can I resist the temptation to make your pretty skin bleed?” He pinched Bond’s neck hard to emphasis his words and Bond hissed in mild pain.  
   
“Look at you, trying so hard to remain stoic. Was this even a part of your training, James?” He shook his head fondly. “Mother was very bad in educating you.” He paused for a moment, taking the time to appreciate the expression on Bond’s face. The expression of anger and frustration. “I fear I’d get tired of foreplay after that. I’d make short work of your lovely pompous suit, let you watch as I shred it. Leave you in just your underwear. And would you be…” He arched a brow and lets his hands trail further up, and Bond growled as Silva laid a hand directly on his crotch and smirked ferally when he felt Bond half hard against him. “My my Mr. Bond. Look at what we have here.” He pinched slightly and Bond’s eyes scrunched closed for a moment.  
   
“Like I said…your lips might say one thing, but your body sings another tune.”

“Doesn’t mean…anything” Bond said shortly.

“Ohhh, deluding yourself? Such a common tool of agents. Very well dear, keep your precious illusions for now. But I rather suspect you’d be rock hard in just your underwear. which I’d pull down just far enough to admire you, but let them sit around your thighs, like an eager school boy. Of course, I cant quite decide what I’d do. I imagine you’d quite gorgeous, my lips wrapped around you and your neck bared, unable to keep yourself silent. But you have been rather a naughty boy, Mr. Bond. And you would be even more pretty in pain. I’d rake my nails down you, squeeze you, make tears form in those gorgeous blue eyes. I’d make you beg, James. I don’t have anywhere to be, nothing more important to do. I could continue for hours. Could you?” Bond’s lips pursed and his fists clenched, his body tense against Silva’s hand.  
   
“No, I don’t think you could. But I’m afraid I wouldn’t give mercy easily. I’d make you beg. Do you know what I’d make you beg for, James?”

“Go to hell,” Bond spat.  
   
“Mmm, not quite yet I’m afraid,” Silva purred “No James,I’d make you beg me to fuck you.” Bond flinched, the threat sounding far too real for the agent’s licking. Silva smirked knowingly, chuckling when he felt Bond grow slighter harder despite the look of anger in those piercing blue eyes.”I’d make you beg for me. I have nothing to complain about in that department. I’d fill you so very deep, my dear. You’d be a sweet slut under neath me. You’d forget all about MI6, all about mother dearest. All you’d be able to think about is more, always needing more. And if you asked very nicely…I’d give you…more”Upon uttering this last word, he suddenly slid a hand down Bond’s pants and with a few almost brutal strokes, Bond was coming, his head thrown back and his teeth clenched.  
   
Silva waited until Bond’s breathing returned to normal before sliding his hand free,licking away Bond’s release with obscene noises. “Hmm, I’m rather fond of the idea of us…eating each other, Mr. Bond”


End file.
